


Dream a little tune

by Teaandchips



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Newt is my son, Slow Burn, magical speakeasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8657569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaandchips/pseuds/Teaandchips
Summary: All four of them clatter into the hidden speakeasy behind the brickwork, Newt was certain that about ninety-two percent of the clattering was Jacob. His bright gaze running along the crowded scene, wanted posters blaring the faces of what must be New York's latest and greatest. They pause and linger as a young woman takes the small stage at the very head of the bar. He is unprepared for the impact of her sweet lulling voice, knocking around his head with a sweet jingle not unlike the pouch of his pilfering little friend.





	

All four of them clatter into the hidden speakeasy behind the brickwork, Newt was certain that about ninety-two percent of the clattering was Jacob.

His bright gaze running along the crowded scene, wanted posters blaring the faces of what must be New York's latest and greatest. They pause and linger as a young woman takes the small stage at the very head of the bar. He is unprepared for the impact of her sweet lulling voice, knocking around his head with a sweet jingle not unlike the pouch of his pilfering little friend. 

"Stars shining bright above you," she croons softly. 

Everyone in the cramped space seems stuck fast, rooted to the very spot they stand with nothing to do but stare at the brunette onstage. Her eyes scan the room with a smile, temptingly beautiful without a single sign of knowing it. She sways slightly on her toes, lids cutting off the view of molten chocolate eyes. Curvy frame light as she seems to drift through the very air itself. 

"Birds singing in the sycamore trees, dream a little dream of me." She steps down, sweeping slowly along the floor. Her steps pause at tables, running her lacquered nails down the arm of a wizard, and bumping her elbow conspiringly with a redheaded witch. 

He locks gazes with her at one point, and she smiles a little wider; fluttering her lashes delicately. However, the lovely rose tint to her cheeks and neck tell him she's more nervous with such a gesture than she lets on. At least so it seems with him anyway.

"Dream a little dream of me," her soft steps bring her to them. She winks cheekily at Queenie, before her attention finds him once more. 

Picket peeks from around the lapel of his jacket, and her beautiful doe eyes alight with a certain sparkle.

"Stars fading but I linger on dear," she holds out a finger to him like a perch, and in a movement so bold that Newt thinks he may have the wrong Bowtruckle, Picket climbs onto her finger. 

The poor thing seems entranced, swaying to the lull of her voice. She places him delicately on her shoulder, her smile a dazzling state of vibrant life. 

"Still craving your kiss," she crooks a finger sweetly under Newt's chin; her following giggle is stifled but still a bubbly, sugary sound. 

Then she's gone, sweeping away with Picket. Often peeking at her shoulder to watch him with a fond little smile. The song concludes with a soft tinkle of keys, her curvy frame making their way over to the lot of them.

She leads with "I am sorry. About the kidnapping of your little friend, I mean. He was just terribly sweet," she rambles softly. She brings a finger to her shoulder, watching as Picket takes a love drunk step onto it with a smile. With her guiding he slips back into Newt's pocket with a little coo. 

"It's quite alright, he seems to have enjoyed himself." Newt gives a small laugh, her answering one just as sweet as the first he heard. 

A small, rather portly goblin makes his way over. He smiles in a slick, slimey kind of fashion at Tina before snapping his attention to the young singer.

"Shouldn't you be in the dressing room? You troublesome, little squib." She jumps at his bark, nodding shakily before sweeping away in a less composed manner. 

The goblin returns his attention to them with the same, shark tooth smile. It much reminded Newt of the way a parent might discipline a child in public. 

"Sorry, she can be a disgustingly nosy beast," he gruffs before they all sit collectively. 

"I thought she was rather lovely, very polite girl." Tina's remark is kind, trying to smooth over the goblin's proverbial feathers which are probably constantly ruffled. 

 

Newt's gaze finds her later, wandering through the dim in a different outfit. She seems younger in but a simple skirt and blouse. And it seems in the click of a moment everything is crashing and bashing. The wanted posters morph into his own complexion, as well as Tina's. 

There's a delicate hand fitting into his, he jerks his head upright through the roar and finds those bright, doe eyes. A sweet, soft voice says "follow me!" And his feet are off before he quite knows where they're going and how.


End file.
